bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vakama
Vakama was a Matoran who became the Toa Metru of Fire. He was mutated into a Toa Hordika and later he became a Turaga. History Matoran Like most Toa of Fire, Vakama begun his life as a Ta-Matoran. He dreamed of becoming a Mask Maker and having his own forge in Ta-Metru. He was then trained by Nuhrii, who was a friend of his. Vakama soon began to outshine his trainer and was granted his own forge, something Nuhrii had also dreamed of having, much to his annoyance. Vakama was known to have completed a number of high quality Kanohi Masks; claiming to only use the finest quality Kanoka Disks available, installed the telescopic lenses into Nuju's Mask, and been tasked with creating the Legendary Kanohi Vahi for Turaga Dume; who had actually been kidnapped and replaced by Makuta Teridax. While attempting to carve the Vahi, Vakama was approached by Toa Lhikan, who gave him a Toa Stone. However, while the Toa was giving him the Stone, they were ambushed by two Dark Hunters; Krekka and Nidhiki. The two Dark Hunters engaged Lhikan in combat, forcing him to focus on Krekka and allowing Nidhiki to capture Vakama. The Dark Hunter then forced Lhikan to surrender by dangling Vakama over a vat of Molten Protodermis. The Toa Dropped his Lava Board before being secured by Krekka. Despite his surrender, Nidhiki dropped Vakama anyway, forcing Lhikan to kick his Lava Board into the vat, which saved the Matoran's life by catching him and propelling him into a Ventilation Shaft. While sliding through the shaft on Lhikan's Lavaboard, Vakama had his first vision of Lhikan's Mask fading as it told him that 'The Great Spirit was depending on him'. When Vakama returned to his furnace he was approached by Turaga Dume who requested he gave him the completed Kanohi Vahi. Desperate to distract him from his poorly hidden Toa Stone, Vakama told him that the mask needed longer as 'Great Masks took time to craft'. Vakama followed the instructions that came with it and journeyed to the Great Temple of Ga-Metru to meet the other Matoran who were destined to become Toa. They inserted their Toa Stones into the Toa-Suva and were transformed into Toa-Metru. Toa Metru Search for the Great Disks While the other Toa Metru began to wonder how they were going to prove that they were Toa to Turaga Dume, Vakama had another vision of Metru-Nui's destruction at the hands of the Morbuzahk. He then saw the Great Kanoka Disks striking the Morbuzahk and killing it, followed by the names of the six Matoran who knew the locations of the Great Disks. After he shared his vision with the others, The Toa Metru decided to search for the Great Kanoka Disks. Vakama began searching for Nuhrii after seeing him in his vision. When he discovered the Matoran had gone missing, he begun to search for him but came across a Morbuzahk Vine causing damage to one of the Cabled Vats, which would result in Molten Protodermis raining down on a large area of Ta-Metru. By using a Freeze Kanoka Disk he was able to freeze it and prevent the Cabled Vat from being damaged. He then noticed the Morbuzahk's dislike of the cold. Following the Cabled Vat nearly destroying most of the city, Vakama temporarily abandoned his search to visit the Vat Control room to find out how it had happened. He then met Kapura who told him that "A Giant Four-Legged Creature had sabotaged the controls". Vakama knew him as Nidhiki following Lhikan's capture. He then asked Kapura about Nuhrii and, to his surprise, the Ta-Matoran knew Nuhrii had visited the Protodermis Reclamation Yard. Vakama then journeyed there to eventually find the Mask Nuhrii had been looking for. At his first sight Vakama did not see any flaws. However, as Kalama; the Yard's Supervisor, arrived he pointed out a crack that indicated it was in fact damaged beyond repair. The Ta-Matoran then showed Vakama a something Nuhrii had dropped when he was at the Yard earlier. Vakama realized that it was a tablet with a written offer to teach him how to make a Great Kanohi from the Great Disk. The Toa of Fire rushed off when he realized the Matoran had gone to an abandoned Warehouse to meet the writer. When Vakama arrived at the warehouse that the tablet mentioned he entered it to find Nuhrii stuck under a pile of rubble. He moved the debris aside to help the Matoran out before a Morbuzahk vine grabbed him and pulled him into the air. Vakama was saved as Nuhrii fired an Enlargement Kanoka at the Vine, causeing it to grow and lose grip of Vakama, allowing them both to escape. Vakama and Nuhrii later regrouped with the other Toa Metru and discussed the likeliness of one of the Matoran betraying the others. They then decided to treat the Matoran with caution and not to trust them until they found out who the traitor was. Vakama and Nuhrii then returned to Ta-Metru, with Toa Onewa and Ahkmou, to try and claim the Ta-Metru Great disk from the Fire Pits. However, on the way, the two Toa were attacked by Nidhiki, who captured them both in Energy Webs and left them on a conveyor belt that connected to a furnace. Vakama was able to save them both by using his Elemental Powers to absorb the heat in the furnace, managing to aviod being killed by it. When the group finally reached the Fire Pits they split up. Vakama sent Onewa and Ahkmou to distract the Vahki guards while Nuhrii and Vakama entered one of the Fire Pits. Vakama led Nuhrii down the Pit that Nuhrii indicated towards and used his Elemental Powers over Fire to melt footholes in the tube for them. However, after pulling the Great Disk out of a niche, two Morbuzahk vines grabbed them both. Vakama ordered Nuhrii to pull a Kanoka Disk from his pack and shoot it at the vines. The Ta-Matoran insisted he did not as it was a 'Reconstitutes at Random' Disk. Vakama ignored his protests and forced his to fire it. The Morbuzahk was mutated into a much larger, spiked plant. Due to the time taken for it to get used to its sudden change, Vakama and Nuhrii were able to escape. The Toa then proceeded to the Po-Metru Sculpture Fields, where they were ambushed by a Tunneler. After Vakama launched an Elemental Burst at it, they discovered that it could take whatever they hurled at it and alter its form to mimic the force applied to them. Onewa then showered the creature in sand, which reacted with its flame-like form to create glass. This meant it was unable to move without shattering. The group then continued until they located the Po-Metru great disk. Wanted After retrieving the Great Disks, the Toa offered them as gifts to Turaga Dume but he refused them after they failed to prove themselves by crossing a wave of rapidly rising and falling pillars. The False Turaga then blamed the Toa Metru for Lhikan's disappearance and ordered their arrest. The Matoran then reprogrammed the Stadium pillars to create a tornado-like effect, which swallowed Nuju, Whenua and Onewa. This left Vakama, Nokama and Matau left to face the oncoming Vahki. Luckily, Vakama was able to use a Kanoka Disk to bring down a large Stone Statue of Lhikan, which fell and created a shock wave that knocked the Vahki into the tornado, allowing the Toa to escape the Coliseum. Desperate to escape, the three Toa arrived in Ga-Metru, where they are soon attacked by a squad of Vahki Bordakh while on a rooftop. One of the Vahki was able to blast Nokama with its Staff of Loyalty, making her throw Vakama off the top of the building. Luckily, the Toa of Fire discovered the second function of his Disk Launcher as he triggered the flight mode. He also discovered that it could both act as a Jet-Pack and fire Kanoka at once, allowing him to fire a number of Shrink Kankoka at the Vahki. He then returned to the rooftop to catch Nokama in mid-air. Having slipped from Matau's grip at the top of the Tower, the shock of the fall had broken the Vahki's grip on Nokama. After Matau had tricked the remaining Vahki into chasing him into a shattered Chute, the Toa illegally boarded an Air Ship. Once inside they started to discuss if the Morbuzahk plant was just a cover for something else, which Lhikan had not had time to prove. However, a squad of Nuurakh appeared behind them and attacked the group, leaving the Toa forced to fight them until Krekka and Nidhiki broke into the Air Ship, crushed the Vahki then attacked the Toa. Nidhiki taunted Vakama by telling him how worthless Lhikan was. Enraged by the Dark Hunter's words, Vakama activated his Jet Pack and attempted the ram into them in mid-air only to be struck by one of Krekka's Freeze Kanoka. Frozen in a block of ice, Vakama plunged to the ground. As Matau attempted to catch him he was struck by an Energy Web, resulting in him saving Vakama from the fall but leaving them both stuck on the ground and with only Nokama to defend them. However, Vakama was able to generate enough heat to free himself then Matau. He then used his Disk Launcher to fire a Teleport Kanoka at Krekka, which left the Dark Hunter in mid-air outside of the ship, leaving him to plummet into the street below. After Nokama managed to bring down a layer of the cieling on Nidhiki's head, the Toa escaped the Air Ship. When the three arrived at Ta-Metru, Vakama had a vision again. In it, he was fighting an armored colossus and his five fellow Toa Metru were on the ground, unconcious. His Disk Launcher would not work, and the colossus grabbed him with a Shadow hand, squeezing him. His vision faded away, and when he recovered it, he was trapped in a cocoon. Nidhiki then crawled towards him, and told that his time had ran out. Vakama then found himself in Nuhrii's living room, where Toa Lhikan told him to beware what his vision showed him, or either it would be the future that awaited him and his friends. Following this, Turaga Dume appeared and led Vakama through a cavern, showing him six cocoons on a green web, he told the Toa that his path led he and his teammates there. His five companions emerged from the cocoons, and told Vakama that it was his fault. Nokama tells him if he wanted to see what was in his coocon, but Nuju instead created an ice mirror, and showed him the future that he would make. Vakama looked, and saw his Hordika side. He screamed, and the vision ended. Nokama and Matau tell him that they are searching for Lhikan and their Toa brothers. However, soon a temor shook the ground of the street they were walking, and a Tahtorak emerged from the ground telling them that he would crush the place to rubble if they didn't tell him the answer. Vakama attacks the Rahi with Kanoka, but they don't stop the beast. A squad of Nuurakh arrive, but they are quickly defeated by the Tahtorak, who destroyed a building on top of them. Vakama has an idea, and he fires at the ground his weaken Kanoka, making the beast fall to the archives bellow. Then Vakama and the other flee, fearing that more Vahki would arrive. Vakama later acquired a Vahki Transport, and the three continued their travel. During the trip, Vakama has a vision, and sees himself surrounded by darkness, next to six Matoran Spheres. He open ones, and finds a Matoran in coma, and it suddenly awakes. Vakam's vision ends, and he then goes to check the Matoran Spheres that were in the Vahki Transport. He opens one, but it's empty. The group finally reach Po-Metru. Vakama merges the three Great Disks they had with a Firestaff, and then the three Toa jump out of the transport, having arrived to the Assembler's Village. Even though it was night, it was still working hour for the Po-Matoran, but the Toa didn't see anyone there. Then they were attacked again by Nidhiki and Krekka, and after a short battle, they are trapped in a Kikanalo stampeede. The Toa hide in a building, but then Nokama goes outside, and discovering her mask power, she talks with the Rahi. The Kikanalo, also enemies of the Dark Hunters, agree to take Vakama and the others to the prison where their friends were captured. The Kikanalo led them to the Canyon of Unendin Whispers, where they are confronted by a large number of Zadakh. After Nokama tricked some into falling off a cliff, the Kikanalo that were with Vakama attacked the remaining Vahki with powerful sonic roars, destorying them. The three then find the entrance of a tunnel, and after they enter, the Kikanalo block the entrance with rocks. The tunnel leads them to the archives, where they find the rest of their team, along with Turaga Lhikan. Lhikan asks Vakama if they had saved the heart of Metru Nui, and Vakama said that they were rescuing him. The Turaga told him that he was mistaken, and that the heart of Metru Nui were the Matoran. He also reveals them that Turaga Dume had been kidnaped, and that Makuta had taken his shape to trap the Matoran. Once the Matoran were trapped in Matoran Spheres, they would loose their memory, and Makuta would tell them that he was their saivour. Time Trap During the trip to Mata Nui, Vakama remembered that the Vahi still was at Metru Nui, so he decided to go and try to get it out of the ruined city. He jumped off the Airship, and began to swim through the Silver Sea near the Great Barrier, where it had fallen during his battle with Teridax. When he found the Vahi in the sea floor, he saw that it was leaking energy, and that he leak was causing the time of the zone around the mask go wild. He carefully repaired it, and after catching it, a water current approached him. He tried to slow it down with the Vahi, but he failed and the water current made him crash with the Great Barrier. Before he lost consciousness, he saw Voporak stealing the Vahi from him. When he woke up, he was a Matoran and Metru Nui wasn't destroyed. Nokama lead Vakama to Teridax's Po-Metru Lair, where a Kraatana attached to Vakama's face and showed him a vision of the future, in which Krakua told him that he had to send six toa on a mission someday. The vision was interrupted by Teridax, disguised as Turaga Lihkan, and then Vakama realized that there was an inaccuracy in something that Nokama had said, and when he fired a Kanoka at Nokama's head, it just passed through. Vakama realized that it was just a vision, and then it faded off, revealing that Lihkan was Teridax and Nokama a Boggarak. Vakama confronted Teridax, and told to the Makuta that Voporak was in possession of the Mask of Time, the two forged a temporary alliance, which would break when one of the two retrieved the Vahi. Category:2004 Category:Article stubs Category:Fire Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Turaga Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Matoran Universe Category:Ta-Matoran Category:2001 Sets Category:2004 Sets Category:2005 Sets Category:Brotherhood of Makuta